


Love Can't Help Itself

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Ineffably Yours (Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020) [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Knight, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Prince, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020, Lesbian, Light Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, accidentally falling in love, somewhat sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Crowley is a prince who begins a secret affair with Aziraphale, the newest knight in the castle. It quickly develops into something more.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Carmine/Lilith, Crowley & Lilith
Series: Ineffably Yours (Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Love Can't Help Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenanigans1207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/gifts).



> Day 6 of Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020.
> 
> Prompts to choose from: Royalty AU and/or Titanic AU.
> 
> Prompt chosen: Royalty AU.

Being the youngest royal sibling of the Infernous kingdom, not much was expected from Crowley. He didn't need to be married off, Lucifer and Dagon were better options there, especially in terms of birth right. And as for intelligence, Beelzebub was the one who was raised to control the kingdom for whichever sibling took over after their parents' passing. No, there wasn't for Crowley to disappoint in. So he always did what he liked, not caring what it looked like if he was seen wrestling with the common folk or with some visiting highborns. He had never looked at combat as anything other than entertainment. Not until he turned 19 and met **him**.

Aziraphale was a new knight in the kingdom, sent as a 'thank you' from his uncle Hastur's palace after Infernous' army helped defend it against northern invaders from Havena. At the mere age of 18, he was one of the finest soldiers the city had to offer and was knighted the day he turned 19. He was also one of the most beautiful beings to ever put on the armor. Crowley was nearly floored when he first saw him. He was fair-skinned, tall, blond barrel-chested, broad arms, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes Crowley had ever seen, and a smile which rivaled the sun in brightness.

The redhead felt as though he paled in comparison, as he, was a walking stick. Yes, he was muscular, but in a very lean way, not at all like the knight. When Crowley heard Aziraphale was giving swordsmanship lessons, he decided to give them a try. Even if it was just to get a closer look at him.

Now, it could've been the classes, it could've been the instructor, but Crowley had never taken to something so naturally as he did so with sword-fighting. And that, while very good, was also very bad. On a personal level, at least. If he was **good** , they'd have him swapping over to another mentor in no-time. If he was **bad** , however, he'd continue getting lessons from the imposing blond. Thanks to this realization, he decided to fake being a slow leaner. What he hadn't expected, was for Aziraphale to call his bluff.

During one lesson, the knight made him trip on purpose and when he went to help him up from the ground, he whispered into Crowley's ear: "You're acting as if you're horrible at this. Why?"

Crowley was flustered by this. He stammered for a moment, then pretended to be hurt and he called it a day. While Aziraphale still had other guards to help train, he didn't forget about the redhead's strange behavior. He found him hours later, on a balcony, staring at the stars.

"Why would you lie about being so skilled?" He started as he approached the prince.

The redhead couldn't dare say 'oh because I like you and I want to keep interacting with you'. So he shrugged, never meeting his gaze. "I'm used to being the ignored child. The one without responsibility. If I start showing potential now, my comfort days are over. Relatively speaking, of course. It's not like I'll suddenly lose the family name and riches, but I couldn't do what I wanted whenever I chose to do it."

Aziraphale hummed but said nothing. A million things went through the prince's mind. _Will he tell my father? Will they try turning me into another Beelzebub? Would they make me a military man? What if-_

"You know, I think I could help you." Said the knight as he leaned over the railing.

Crowley narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"Private lessons. I'd hate for someone as skilled as you not be able to defend himself for a silly reason like that. If I teach you privately, you won't have to pretend to be bad. You can master the art and no one will think to put you in charge of anything because you're 'too embarrassed to practice in front of others'..." He explained.

"Do you think it'll work?" Asked the prince, eyes full of hope.

Aziraphale nodded. "I've taught private lessons to highborns before, under the same circumstances, and absolutely **none** of them were as talented as you are right now. I have **no** doubt it'll work, my prince."

Crowley found himself biting his lip, thinking this sounded too good to be true. "Do you want something in return?"

There was silence and confusion for a moment on the blond's part. Crowley stared at the knight until he explained his quiet reaction. "No one has ever asked me that. Not if they were my superior, at least." Admitted Aziraphale.

"Well, I tend to pull rank to get myself and others **out** of situations, not into them. Name your price."

He noticed the soldier was rubbing his hands nervously. "...May I have access to the royal library?"

The prince couldn't believe his ears. Especially with how quick all his acquaintances from outside the castle walls always had something to ask for, whether reasonable or not. "Of all things, **that's** what you ask?"

Azirpahale lowered his head, like he was ashamed or embarrassed. "I know, it's a bit foolish, but I **love** stories. Much like you, I'm very skilled with a blade by nature, and I never wanted to be a soldier. I had no choice in the matter, so I made sure I was the very best I could be. Reading provides an escape."

"Not many soldiers know how to read. I'm impressed." And he was. It was a good thing Aziraphale wasn't looking, because Crowley's jaw was hanging slack as he stared at him.

"Taught myself over the years. While living in your uncle's palace, I picked up on a few things. I can write too... It's the only thing I want, being able to enjoy a good book from time to time. Well, only **material** thing, I suppose."

With that, Crowley snapped back to reality. "What's the other thing?"

He looked at Crowley with a small smile. "Not as easy, I'm afraid."

"Try me. You'd be surprised what money can do." Said the prince as he hopped onto the railing, letting his feet hang over the edge.

"A friend... As far as I know, if you have to **pay** someone for their friendship, it's not exactly genuine."

"That's true... So, you've **never** had a friend?"

Aziraphale sighed softly as he looked at the moon again. "I **did** , once. His name was Oscar, we were very close. Then, something changed. We grew apart, and soon after that, I was sent off to be a soldier. I've been on my own ever since. Hadn't really thought of it until recently... I suppose that, after 10 years, I finally feel lonely." His demeanor was sad, something the redhead never knew was possible. And he never wanted to see it again, not if he could help it.

"I'll be your friend." Crowley said without even thinking.

Aziraphale chuckled. "Do we even have anything in common? I believe that's a big factor. Otherwise, it's the payment debacle all over again."

"Well, I know we both dislike that one guard, what's his name? Gabriel!"

Aziraphale's cheeks turned red. Now that was something Crowley wouldn't mind seeing more often. At least if it was due to something cute, not embarrassment like it was now. "Oh dear, you noticed? I thought I hid it well." Worried the knight.

Crowley quickly dropped from the railing to reassure him. "You **do**! But there's just a **hint** of disgust in your expression whenever you have to deal with him. It's there for about two seconds, you usually do it before you're facing him, so I'm sure he's none the wiser." He explained with a smirk.

The blond appeared to relax and gave him one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. "You're very observant."

Crowley shrugged, trying to play it off to ensure it wasn't obvious that the actual reason was 'I think you're the most gorgeous thing in the world and I could stare at you for hours on end'. So instead he cleared his throat and said:

"Comes with being the baby of the family. You're always being told to shut up and watch, listen or mind my damn business... So, do you think you could start those private lessons tomorrow?"

"Whenever you wish to start, my prince."

"Just call me Crowley." He said, feeling like he'd explode every time Aziraphale referred to him as 'his' in any capacity. Too much fuel for his already far too intrusive fantasies.

Aziraphale practically gasped. "Impossible! I must always refer to you as my superior. I'd get in trouble, otherwise."

"My **friends** call me Crowley. Plus, if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me. You have my permission." The redhead insisted.

"It's still a bit weird." Said the knight. Clearly this was a first for him.

So he decided to go for a compromise to make sure he was comfortable. "Alright well, if we're out, where other people are within earshot, you'll address me formally. But if we're alone, I want you to call me by my name."

"As you wish, your highness."

"We're not-" He was about to correct him, when a pair of handmaidens walked passed by the balcony's door.

He looked over at the blond, who had a smug look on his face.

"Okay, **clearly** , your hearing is better than mine." Said Crowley, wondering how he hadn't heard them coming their way. Usually, he felt as though the halls of the castle echoed a ridiculous amount.

Aziraphale shrugged. "Happens when you're trained to be very aware of your surroundings. You'll learn in time... So, where will we meet tomorrow?"

"Do you know where my room is?"

"I do not."

Crowley gave him a curt nod before he started coming up with a plan, out loud. "Then we'll meet here after lunch and I'll show you. Plus, if anyone sees you entering **with** me while we're both wearing armor, they'll know it's for a lesson and you won't get in trouble for trespassing... I'll swoop by the library before that to get you a book. No one but family is allowed in there but I can take as many works as I want for personal use. You can read while I catch my breath. Does that sound good to you?"

Aziraphale bowed his head before excusing himself. "That sounds perfect, my prince. I will see you tomorrow." He said in his gentle voice and that lovely smile.

"Good. Good. Uh. I'll be seeing you, then. Tomorrow." Left a flustered mess, he accidentally crashed into the wall on his way out of the balcony. He was extremely happy Aziraphale didn't see that, but he had the distinct worry that he'd heard it.

~~~~~

They met, just as they planned, and the first lesson went about as well as they had hoped. Crowley let loose and Aziraphale felt as thought he could properly teach him now. Not to mention, the look on Aziraphale's face when Crowley gave him the book. He had never seen someone so happy before. He intended to make it happen more often, even if it was only for a few hours a week.

For the next month, Aziraphale would make the trudge upstairs to Crowley's chambers and they would train. Everyone knew not to disturb them during these sessions. And although they were sword-fighting for the majority of their lessons, a decent amount of time was spent talking and getting to know each other. They grew close very quickly. Soon, they became genuine friends and started spending even more time together. Sometimes, the knight would hide in the prince's room when he needed a break from all those rookie guards. Crowley never complained.

One day, about a year into the friendship, something changed. The blond was reading by the window, while Crowley was practicing his stances in the mirror. Once he was done with that, he sauntered over to the bookish knight. "Are you ever going to spar with me today or not?"

"In a minute, dear boy." He said, no bothering to tear his gaze from the pages.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You said that **10** minutes ago!" He whined.

"I can't possibly put this down now, I'm at the climax!" Argued Aziraphale.

"The book will wait for you, my attention span however, **won't**. So, come on!" Exclaimed the prince as he stepped closer.

"In a min- hey! Give that back!" Crowley had swiped the book right out of his hands and jumped towards the other side of the room. Aziraphale began chasing him like a child.

"Nope!" Laughed Crowley as he held the book just out of reach from Aziraphale's grasps.

Considering the sheer size of the room, they ran for a while, until Aziraphale tackled and pinned him onto the bed after tripping him. Even when defeated, Crowley tried to keep the book away from the knight by stretching as much as he could. They were giggling like mad and didn't quite acknowledge their closeness. They were having so much fun together. It was only when the laugher died down that Crowley noticed his hand was on the small of the other's back and the blond was leaning down towards him.

Aziraphale was kissing him. Had he fallen asleep while waiting for the blond to finish reading? Had they even met today? No, no, that **couldn't** be right. His heart was thumping in his chest like it was about to give out, his blood was rushing south and he felt paralyzed. And to his terror, the man on top of him noticed.

The knight pulled away and covered his mouth. His eyes were tearing up as he shook his head. He could hear him mumbling 'not again' under his breath.

Crowley regained himself enough to sit up. "Aziraphale-"

The blond had fallen back onto the floor and his tears started to spill. He bowed, burying his face in his arms. "I'm so sorry! I thought- I- Please, don't send me away! Please! I'll never do it again, I swear!"

The redhead was confused to say the least. He dropped down to his knees next to the quivering soldier. "Send you away? Why would I do that?"

And then it hit him. He had said 'again' a few moments ago, and now he was begging to stay. "You were sent away for getting involved with Oscar, weren't you?..."

He was still quivering on the floor, not daring to look up, but he nodded.

"Aziraphale, please look at me."

He did. He had never seen him this upset about anything. It was horrible. Crowley reached out towards him and the blond flinched. That felt awful.

"Aziraphale, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you trust me?" He asked, his own voice threatening to break.

His face fell again. "I'm sorry, Crowley. I-" The prince grabbed his face and gently lifted his gaze.

"Stop apologizing. Why would you think I'd want to send you away for kissing me?"

He quivered again. "You didn't react. Neither did Oscar. I thought I had misread kindness with deeper feelings all over again..."

"You didn't misread anything, I was just shocked!" Exclaimed the redhead.

Aziraphale breathed unevenly for a moment as he tried to regain his composure. It took a while, but eventually, the knight calmed down enough to speak again.

"You like me?"

Crowley nodded vehemently. "I do. More than anything. But I was afraid I'd scare you off and ruin our friendship if I'd said something... That you would've agreed just out of fear of losing your job, not because you wanted me too..."

"I do. Want you, that is... If I may be so frank, I had dreamt of kissing you for a long time now. Though, in my head, it was always you initiating it." Admitted the blond as he blushed.

"Allow me to fix that, then..." He said as he brought up his other hand. He gently cupped Aziraphale's face and pulled him in for a brief kiss. "You're sure you're alright?" He asked before letting it go any further. The blond nodded vigorously before locking lips with him again.

One awkward, handsy and **very** messy snogging session later, they set up the ground rules. They could not do anything like this anywhere that wasn't Crowley's room. They had to be quiet, no matter how much they wanted to scream, to ensure they didn't get caught. In public, their relationship was that of a mentor and his pupil. In private, they could hold each other as much as they liked, stare at one another lovingly without worrying about what others may say, and speak to each other freely.

It had started out as a physical affair because they wanted to be realistic. They both knew this couldn't last long. This became more apparent when Crowley's eldest brother Lucifer died while on assignment for the family, leaving behind his wife, Lilith. She was from a very wealthy family from the west and had only been with Lucifer for 3 years, but they never produced an heir. Since both families wanted the alliance to persist, it was decided Crowley and Lilith would wed by the end of next year.

Aziraphale and Crowley knew they were running out of time now. That this would have to stop at some point. But they couldn't help but be drawn to each other. They were more in love than they thought. Their private lessons continued, even after the prince's marriage was consummated.

~~~~~

Their blissful arrangement seemingly came crashing down 6 years later, one afternoon when Lilith walked in on them. A collective gasp filled the bedroom. Once Lilith actually breathed again, she looked behind her, made sure no one else was roaming the halls, and shut the door.

"Your secret is safe with me." She said softly.

The prince tugged up the bedsheets. He wasn't sure why, after all, he and Lilith had been intimate before. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen. Perhaps the moving of the sheets was more for Aziraphale's sake, who hadn't moved since she had entered the room. "Why should we believe you?"

She crossed her arms and slid down the length of the door until she was seated. "I never wanted this either. Not Adam, not Lucifer and not you. I've never fallen in love, at this rate, I never will. At least you can say you have. You can say you're happy. Not publicly, but you can. Just don't get caught by someone else. I doubt they'd look the other way."

He wasn't sure why he wanted to lie but he just did. "How do you know it's love, then? How do you know it isn't just me enjoying getting fucked by a big, strong knight instead of fucking my wife?" It was that, but it wasn't **just** that. And Lilith **knew** that.

"Please. What I walked in on was much more than just physical. Even now, you're more concerned with protecting him than yourself with the way you're trying to shield him. Not to mention, how you light up whenever he enters the room. Face it Crowley, you're a shit liar. The only reason no one knows is because they never pay you any mind."

"Fine. You're right. So, what do you want in return for your silence?" Asked the prince.

She looked at Aziraphale. "Well, if you're fucking the help, I want in. I know you won't share him, just find me someone."

"A guard?" Asked Crowley, uneasily. Not many of them were trustworthy, even when bribed.

"Or a handmaiden. If not a real one, buy a whore, a consort, whatever you wish to call it. A woman being with me at all times would be less suspicious than a guard. Especially when the kingdom's not under any threat." She explained.

Crowley felt and looked defeated. He was terrified too. He turned to face Aziraphale and the blond man finally shifted. The prince placed a hand on Aziraphale's cheek. "We knew this wouldn't last forever, but how much longer can it possibly last if two more people are involved?"

Aziraphale grabbed his hand and removed it from his face. He kissed it, never breaking their gaze. "My love, I'll accept another day with you, if that's all I get..." He inhaled shakily, breathing in his scent as if someone was about to rip him away in the next two seconds. "I think I may know someone for you, Lilith. I just pray she'll be loyal enough to not speak of this. Her name is Carmine."

Lilith's ears perked up at the sound of the handmaiden's name. "The fiery redhead who serves the queen?"

The knight nodded and turned to address her directly. "She frequents the brothel with the guards every chance she gets. She prefers a female lover and it wouldn't be the first time she laid in bed with a royal from this family."

"That's true. Dagon and Lucifer would take turns with her when we were younger." Added Crowley.

She titled her head. "Not with you or Beelzebub?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. She tried to get me in bed, once Dagon and Lucifer had been married off. I refused and she seemed annoyed by that. For a bit. When she tried the same thing on Beelzebub, my sister nearly broke her hand off. Since then, she's been working under my mother. Though, I'm sure she wished that was a little more literal." He concluded with a laugh which Aziraphale could tell was forced.

"Well then, you tell the queen I'd be happy to take that insatiable servant off her hands." Said the blue-eyed woman with a smirk.

~~~~~

And so, the arrangement changed. In public, Lilith and Crowley would be seen together, Aziraphale and Carmine would do their assigned duties. Then they would come back to Crowley's chambers to have their privacy. Where they could all be themselves without fear. Thanks to this, both couples bonded in a strange way over the years.

To keep up appearances, Crowley and Lilith produced a child. Had Crowley had his way, he would've named him after Aziraphale, but just to be safe, they decided on Raphael. It was close enough, as was the sentiment behind the gesture. Fate has a funny way of working out because, had it been physically possible, Raphael could pass for Aziraphale and Crowley's son. He was an adorably pudgy baby boy with his father's pale skin and red hair, with his mother's bright blue eyes, which resembled Aziraphale's greatly. And the boy had plenty of love, seeing as he essentially had two pairs of parents. 

Sadly, it didn't last forever. Infernous and Havena went to war by the time Raphael turned 2. The troops needed all the help they could get, so Aziraphale and Crowley went off to fight alongside their people. The battles were horrible, vomit inducing, and traumatizing, but they refused to surrender. They needed to keep their people safe, or die trying. Unfortunately for the pair of lovers, their time on Earth was up.

They died together on the battlefield. Aziraphale perished protecting his prince from an oncoming blade. Crowley made sure to kill the soldier responsible, but the damage was already done. They said their goodbyes through tears and choked sobs as Crowley hugged him close. He couldn't fight after that, he was too distraught to notice he was moments away from death as well. He never saw the arrow coming, and it went straight through his heart.

It wasn't long after that the war ended. It made it all the more sadder that they never witnessed Infernous' triumph. It had only lasted 3 years, but for those fighting in it, it had felt like 6,000. The returning war heroes were left battered and broken. Those who lost their loved ones were now free to mourn them without the fear of an attack from Havena's forces.

Lilith, being grateful for what her husband and his lover did for her and her child in life, wanted to return the favor in death. She managed to convince them to bury Aziraphale next to the prince, as a symbol that he would guard him in the afterlife as well. While the king didn't seem to be on board with that at first, the queen was, and she made sure it happened. Not because of what Lilith said, but because she **knew** who her son was. Because she knew who he had **truly** loved.


End file.
